PCs
Unsere abenteuerlichen Chaoten: Balur Haghartson "Was'n mit dem los?" - Olaf wirkte verwirrt darüber, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Snorre neben ihm zuckte nur mit den Schultern, zog kurz den Rotz in seiner Nase bis nach ganz hinten und spuckte aus. Die beiden Nørdgrader waren von Jarl Johann ausgeschickt worden um Gäste für das bald stattfindende Godsvald zu besorgen. Doch zunächst genossen Olaf und Snorre die Zeit in den südlichen Gefilden und tranken sich von einer Schenke zur nächsten. Nach einer besonders intensiven Nacht fanden sich die Nordleute in den Bergen südlich von Felltal wieder. Ohne Erinnerung wie sie dort gelandet waren. Mit schweren Köpfen und einer besonderen Empfänglichkeit ihrer verkaterten Köpfe für laute Geräusche bemerkten sie einen einsamen Zwerg in ihrer Nähe. Er schien schwer verwirrt zu sein, brabbelte in seinen dicken grau-schwarzen Bart und untersuchte Bäume, Sträucher und Steine die alltäglicher nicht hätten sein können. Ab und an lies er seinen stämmigen, kurzen Körper mit dem Gesäß zuerst in den Schnee fallen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als würde er etwas nicht verstehen. "Scheint auf alle Fälle als würde er sich wehren können." - gab Snorre zu bedenken und deutete auf die Waffen des Zwerges: eine gute Streitaxt und eine massiv gearbeitete Armbrust die im Verhältnis zu den Maßen ihres Trägers übertrieben groß wirkte. Am Rucksack des Zwerges, der etwas Abseits an einer Tanne lehnte, hing ein Rundschild mit stabilem Metallrand. Sogar seine Kleidung sah nach Berufskrieger aus. Die Farben der Stoffe passten sich dem Hintergrund der Berge an und es gab Insignien zu entdecken, die auf die Steinaugen von Felltal deuteten. "Aber der ist doch alt. Und guck: wenn wir uns von links anschleichen sieht er uns nicht!" - scherzte Olaf, der auf eine Augenklappe anspielte, welche der grummelige Zwerg trug. Beide glucksten in sich hinein und schauten sich grinsend an. Ein Schrei störte ihre aufkeimende gute Laune und sie sahen wieder zum Zwerg hinüber. Dieser fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und versuchte sich aus irgendetwas zu befreien. Seine Beine wurden von rötlich-lilanen Dornenranken umwickelt und schienen ihn festzusetzen. Kurz darauf lösten sie sich in Schatten und Rauch auf und der Kurze lag wieder grummelnd im Schnee. "Johann wollte das wir irgendwen bringen und der ist so gut wie jeder andere. Also los. Jetzt ist er abgelenkt." sagte Olaf energisch und die beiden nahmen ihre Holzknüppel zur Hand... Weitere Infos: * mag kein Wasser * hat Angst/Respekt vor Magie, aber wendet sie gelegentlich auch selbst an * hatte "Unfall" und wohnte deswegen asketisch in den Bergen * scheint den Vampir Draven schon einmal gesehen zu haben * wird von den seltsamen roten Edelsteinen in Bann gezogen Kira und Echo Der schwere, rote Samtvorhang schmiegte sich weich an ihre Finger. In ihrer Nase lag der vertraute Geruch nach altem Stoff, moderndem Holz und Staub - etwas muffig, aber nicht unangenehm. Ein Klicken ertönte und sie war kurz geblendet vom magischen Licht, das durch eine Linse verstärkt wurde. Marius traf offenbar letzte Vorbereitungen für die Vorstellung. Sie spürte das Gewicht des kleinen, länglichen Steins am Lederband um ihren Hals und ließ schweren Herzens ihren Blick über die ihr so vertraute Zirkushalle und die leeren Ränge der Sitzbänke schweifen. Bald würden sie sich mit dem Publikum füllen. Jung und Alt, alle würden sich dort versammeln, mit großen Augen und gespannt tuschelnd, erwartungsvoll ausharrend. Sie wird das alles hier sehr vermissen. Doch der Entschluss stand fest: sie musste aufbrechen, gleich morgen früh. Darias Stimme hinter ihr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken des Abschieds: „Mädel, was stehst du da rum und träumst? Die ersten Zuschauer kommen gleich, du solltest dich umziehen!“. Mit einem melancholischen Ausdruck auf dem schmalen Gesicht ließ die junge Elfe den Vorhang durch den sie gespäht hatte wieder zufallen, drehte sich um und schaute die Halbling-Frau an, die ihr das mitternachtsblaue Kleid mit den blitzenden Pailletten entgegenschreckte. „Und um Himmels Willen, kämm dir doch bitte die Haare!“, sagte sie noch und wuselte dann wieder geschäftig aus dem kleinen Raum hinter der Bühne. Kira schaute ihr noch einen Moment mit dem Kleid in der Hand nach und ein tiefes Gefühl der Zuneigung durchströmte sie. Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben wandte sie sich dann an den großen schwarzen Kater auf ihrer Schulter: „Komm Echo, du hast sie gehört!“. Seine großen Ohren mit den kleinen Haarbüscheln an den Spitzen drehten sich aufmerksam zu ihr und Echo schaute sie mit seinen weisen, unnatürlich grünen Augen an; die weißen Streifen, die von ihnen aus zur Nase und seitlich am Kopf entlang liefen, fielen auf seinem länglichen, ansonsten pechschwarzen Gesicht im Schummerlicht umso mehr auf. Die flauschige Spitze seines Schwanzes streifte über ihr Gesicht. „Lass den Quatsch!“, sagte sie und schubste ihn mit einer energischen Bewegung ihrer Schultern herunter. Sie schmiss den Kapuzenmantel aus schwarzer Wolle über einen alten Stuhl in der Ecke und begann, sich der abgetragenen Rüstung aus dunklem Leder zu entledigen. Das schmale, elegante Schwert in der unauffälligen Scheide lehnte sie gegen den Stuhl, einen ihrer Dolche steckte sie aber in den Schaft ihres rechten Stiefels. Die dünnen, fingerlosen Handschuhe, die ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen reichten und das dunkelrote Tuch um ihren Hals legte sie ab und zog dann auch das weite Hemd mit den langen Ärmeln aus schwarzem Leinen aus. Stiefel und Lederhose ließ sie dagegen an und zog das bodenlange Kleid einfach darüber. In diesem Moment schaute Silva mit einem hektischen Gesichtsusdruck durch den Vorhang: „Ach hier steckst du, es geht gleich los.“. „Ich bin gleich soweit.“, doch da war Silva schon längst wieder verschwunden. Kira warf sich selbst einen schnellen Blick im Spiegel zu: eine kleine, schmale Gestalt; ihre ebenmäßige, glatte Haut wirkte noch viel heller im Kontrast zur dunklen Farbe des Kleides. Gedankenverloren strich sie sich durch die kurzen unordentlich geschnittenen Haare und versuchte das Tattoo eines Sichelmondes hinter ihrem rechten Ohr mit einer kräftigen, braunen Strähne zu verstecken. Ihre leicht schräg stehenden Augen, im grellen Sonnenlicht hellgrün, wirkten hier im schummrigen Halbdunkel des Zirkuszeltes beinahe golden. Sie rieb sich die dunkle Rußspur von den hohen Wangenknochen und entfernte die vielen goldenen Ringe und Schmucksteine aus ihren spitz zulaufenden Ohren. Auf eine kurze energische Handbewegung und ein gemurmeltes Wort hin, richteten sich ihre Haare und ihre Lippen und Augen waren perfekt geschminkt. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich zu Echo um. „Und, wie seh‘ ich aus?“, fragte sie an den Kater gewandt. Echo gähnte und begann sich zu putzen. „Nun sei nicht eingeschnappt und komm mit, unsere letzte Vorstellung beginnt gleich.“. Nie, der Tiefling Auch heute ließ er sich gen Abend nieder und beschwor die Vision seiner Träume vor sich herauf. Das Rahmenholz ebenso dunkel wie seine kohlefarbenen Augen, die Türflügel grau wie seine Haut, kalt wie morgendliche Asche und der Knauf aus Elfenbein, wie das der bröckelnden Überreste seiner Hörner. Er strich sich durch die kurzen dunklen Haare, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, wenn er versuchte, diesem Rätsel beizukommen. Seit er vor Wochen in diesem fremden Land angekommen war, erschien ihm der massive Torbogen im Schlaf, doch was es mit ihm auf sich hatte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Die Illusion, die er von ihm erstellte, glich wie aufs Haar und doch fand er in all den Details keine Erklärung. Wenigstens war das Klima hier erträglich. Nicht so brütend wie in Pyramis, wo die Hitze ihm wie eine unaufhörliche Geißel im Nacken saß. Etwas kühl vielleicht, doch die lange dunkle Kutte mit dem hohen abgeschlossenen Kragen, die stets seinen Schwanz vor neugierigen Blicken hinter ihm verbarg, zusammen mit den braunen Lederhandschuhen, sorgten gewöhnlich für eine noch angenehme Wärme. Das war auch gut so, denn Feuer war an seinem Nachtlager nicht zu finden. Das einzige Licht im Dunkel war das schwache Glimmen der orange-roten Linie, die sich wie eine Ader flüssiger Flammen vom Abschluss des Kragens, bis hinauf zu seinem rechten Auge wand. Keine Scheite, die glühendes Lodern nährten und doch hörte er plötzlich ein Knacken, wie das von zersprungenem Holz. Nie fuhr auf und sah sich erschrocken um, musste aber feststellen, dass selbst für ihn die Dunkelheit keine Regung offenbarte. Er erhob sich eilig, mit wachsamem Auge auf seine Umgebung gerichtet. Das was von seinem ehemalig blauen und goldenen Zauberbuch zwischen den Sengstellen noch übrig war, steckte er wieder in den notdürftig geflickten Reiserucksack. Vorsichtig hob er ihn auf und schulterte ihn, bereit für das Schlimmste. Eine weile vernahm er nichts mehr, bis schließlich ein weiteres Knacken dem ersten folgte. Wenn Nie seinen Ohren trauen mochte, kamen beide aus der Richtung der just beschworenen Illusion, doch war sie nichts weiter als das. Bloßes Blendwerk. Es knackte erneut. Oder nicht? Bedächtig bewegte er sich auf sein Wirken zu und streckte langsam die behandschuhten Finger nach dem Rahmen aus. Er verhielt sich lächerlich. Hatte sich wohl zu sehr mit Träumen und Täuschung befasst, dass er sich derartigen Wahnvorstellungen öffnete. Er wollte sich bereits umdrehen und weiterziehen, einen sichereren Rastplatz suchen und all dies hinter sich lassen. Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken vollenden konnte, berührte er festes Ebenholz. Sha-Karn Aus den Tagebüchern von Tal'lak: "Schon wieder hat eins meiner Genasiweiber geworfen. Naja, in ein paar Jahren wird es eine gute Arbeitskraft, wenn es nicht nach seinem faulen Vater kommt. Sie wollen ihn Sha-Karn nennen, soll mir recht sein." "Der kleine Sha-Karn zeigt gute Entwicklungen, bald wird er schon auf dem Feld arbeiten. Sein Vater auf der anderen Seite wird immer schwächer. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich mich um die Situation kümmern müssen." "Sha-Karn steht kurz vor dem Erreichen des Erwachsenenalters. Um ihm zu zeigen, was ich von ihm erwarte habe ich heute seinen nichtsnützigen Vater vor seinen Augen erschlagen. Das soll dem kleinen eine Lehre sein, nie wieder von den Feldern zu naschen." "Sha-Karn kam heute nicht zur Arbeit, als ich in seiner Barracke nachsehen wollte war er und seine Hurenmutter verschwunden. Wenn ich diesen Bastard jemals wieder unter die Augen bekomme, dann wird er meinen Zorn spüren." "Eine Brieftaube kam und berichtete, dass Sha-Karns Mutter bei der Überfahrt nach Tiro verstorben sei. Da hält der kleine sich jetzt also auf. Soll mir recht sein, er wird so oder so zurück kommen." "Ich habe heute von einem Boten erfahren, dass in der Nähe des Dorfes ein Genasi gesehen wurde, der auf den Namen Sha-Karn hört. Diesen Namen habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gehört. Ich werde der Sache nach einem leckeren Kartoffelbrei mit Speck nachgehen." Sternsucher-PCs Reitô, der Tiefling-Barde Duver’s Gedanken über Reito: Man hört ständig, dass Barden für ihre Musik leben. Reito war mein erstes Lebendbeispiel und zeigte was passiert, wenn man Musik missbilligt. Kennt ihr den Ausspruch „Ich kanns nicht mehr hören?“ Reito nahms wörtlich und entfernte dem Typ sein Ohr. Reitô würde aber ebenso für seine Musik sterben. Das beweist er tagtäglich. Reitô ist kurz für "Reihenweise Tod". Reito hat eine naive Auffassung von Gerechtigkeit. Er denkt ICH wäre ein Dieb und die Stadtwachen würden GERECHTIGKEIT walten lassen. Sie sagten schon sie seien von jedem gekauft. Er wurde direkt verhaftet und ihm wurde Mord, Raub, Freiheitsberaubung und Hochverrat vorgeworfen. Naja immer noch besser als von Geldeintreibern angegraben zu werden. Aus dem Tagebuch von Sir Poltch über Reito: „…der männliche Tiefling sieht aus wie der Teufel höchstselbst. Rote Haut, Hörner wie ein Stier, einen Mantel aus rotem Leder und sogar mit eigenem Soundtrack, fehlt nur noch das er fliegen kann...“Nachtrag von Duver„ER KANN ES“ „…Was macht ein Barde der bespuckt, festgenommen und von allen gehasst wird? Er setzt sich einen Turban und ne Maske auf, erleichtert den Mob um 10 Gold und unterbindet in seiner Freizeit Tieflingsverbrennungen…“ Geschichten eines Narren, über den Narren: "Hört hört, ich erzähl euch die Geschichte eines mutigen narren, welcher in dunkelster stund von Tenebrea noch Funken der Hoffnung in den Bewohner sät. Während die Stadt in Chaos versinkt und die Bewohner sich gegenseitig jagen, traut sich dieser eine mit Maske und Hut auf die Straßen. Um den Bewohnern wissen zu lassen, dass ein Lachen und Musik mehr heilen kann als die Worte von möchtegern Gläubigern und ihre Predigen. Nun seht ihn euch an wie er Mutig entgegen aller Erwartungen sich in den Himmel begibt um von oben herab wie ein Engel in den Feurigen Schlund der Sternensucher zu fliegen und eine holde Maid aus dem Inferno zu retten! Auch mit verbrannte Kleidung entkam er zusammen mit der Maid dem Flammenden Inferno und besiegte zugleich jene die dieses Feuer legten!" --Akt 2-- "Sie möchten etwas über mich wissen werte Dame? Die Vorstellung ist für heute beendet leider. Aber wenn sie darauf bestehen, dann bleib ich noch etwas länger." "Nun dort lag ich nun, Blutverschmiert und hustend. Meine Kameraden taten ihr Bestes aber auch dies konnte diese Wunde nicht Heilen. In diesen Momenten erkannte ich meine Fehler. Ich konnte nie meine Träume verwirklichen. Weder meine eigene Oper schreiben, noch kam ich an meinen Magnum Opus heran, und Liebe wurde mir auch nicht gewährt. Alles was ich hinterlassen konnte, war ein viertel eines Liedes und mein Hab und Gut. Sowas bringt einen zum Denken. Bin ich damit zufrieden? Konnte ich meine Augen schon schließen? Nun die Antwort sitzt natürlich vor ihnen. Auch gleich man mir mein Hab und Gut wegnahm oder gar zerbrach. Ich war wieder ich, und ich war im tumult mit mir selber. Was soll ich tun? Kann ich einfach wieder so weitermachen? Ich war nicht nett zu meine Kameraden aber es war zu viel für mich. Ist vielleicht kein wunder wenn man stirbt und dann nackt mit zerstörten INSTRUMENTEN wiedererweckt wird. Aber dennoch."..."Sie möchten wissen wie es weiterging? Die Geschichte geht noch ziemlich lange weiter gute Frau und ich sollte nicht soviel Zeit alleine mit ihnen verbringen, sonst interpretiert dies so manch einer noch Falsch ein. Keine Sorge morgen bin ich wieder hier. Gute Nacht." Skax aka Duver Klinge aka Sir Poltch Nahee aka Bral Reigu Ein typischer Tag: Skax Suche: Nach dem morgendlichen Gebet an Ditia und dem verklingen der "Kopfschmerzen" wird sich umgezogen, um den dünnen schwächlichen Körper zu bedecken wird unauffällige Reisekleidung angelegt, der wetterbeständige Umhang wird tief ins schneeweiße Gesicht mit der gezackten Narbe, die am gesamten Haaransatz entlang läuft, gezogen um den weißen geflochtenen Zopf mit türkis Stich zu bedecken.zu guter letzt setzt er sich die Maske ins Gesicht. Zurzeit eine Keramikmaske von dem Barden Reito, sie hat ihn vor den Sternsuchern geschützt und hoffentlich ist sie auch für Skax ein so guter Glücksbringer. Eine kleine leere Schnapsflasche von der Untergrundlegende O-Ren die er für Wasser oder anderes nutzt schnallt er sich an den Gürtel. Das Öltuch einer abgebrannten Fackel die er von Rhogar erhalten hat bindet er sich wie immer um den Arm. Einen abgebrochenen Bärenzahn vom ersten Zusammentreffen mit Balkar steckt er sich in das Öltuch. Der leichte Schmerz und der ölige Geruch helfen bei der Konzentration Während er dies tut geht er die Erinnerungen seit seiner letzten Herrschaft durch. Die gaunereien von Duver, das bedachte Handeln von Poltch und die wirren von Bral. Er schleicht sich raus und fragt ein bisschen umher nach verschiedenen Gerüchten, Vorkommnissen und ähnlichem. Keine Person zweimal mit denselben Gesicht aber öfters mit Maske. Ein trostloses unterfangen er kauft noch etwas Schund für Duver und eine kleine Flasche für Bral in der Hoffnung dass er nicht wegrennt. Danach geht er zurück zu seinen Freunden. Kurz vor dem Ziel wird er noch von einer Stadtwache aufgehalten. Instinktiv nimmt er das Gesicht eines elfischen Kundschafters an, dessen Gesicht halb abgerissen wurde. Das verstört die Wache und Verständnis sieht man in seinem Blick, doch die Kunde von Changelingen in der Stadt macht die Wachen misstrauisch. Eine weitere Ablenkung ist von Nöten. Also lässt Skax noch an einer Ecke die Hilfeschreie einer Frau für die Wache erklingen. Diese rennt sofort dahin und als sie merkt, dass dort keine Frau ist, ist der verstümmelte elf schon mit den Schatten der Stadt verschmolzen. Duvers gaunereien: Wie immer befindet er sich im Gebet an Ditia. Eine Abmachung, ein notwendiges Übel. Danach streift er sich diese Fetzen von seinem Halbelfenkörper und zieht sich seine Pechschwarze Kleidung mit Lederverzierung an genauso wie seinen schwarzen Umhang. Den Rapier aus dem Unterreich hängt er sich wie immer an seinen Gürtel und überlegt sich ob er sich nicht eines mit Silbergriff schmieden sollte. Nachdem er sich angezogen hat geht er alle Taschen durch nach Schätzen. Ein paar Glasphiolen, 3 Glitzernde Steine und ein holzauge. Nebenbei riecht er an seinem Atem. Nein der Alte war es nicht sagt er sich. Im Tagebuch ist auch kein neuer Eintrag vom dicken. Die anderen sind zu schwach also war es gestern wohl der Blasse. In dem Moment fiel ihm das Öltuch an seinem Arm auf. Ein weiterer Schatz aber dieser ist dem Blassen zu wichtig, daher verstaut er ihn in seiner Tasche. Er machte sich einen Plan um seine Schätze an den Mann zu bringen. Und sah bevor er den Unterschlupf verließ nochmal in den Spiegel und kämmt seinen Schwarzen Goatie zurecht. Als er fertig war murmelte er: "Genauso trug er ihn auch immer" und er ging. Einen der Glitzersteine zerbrach er um zu sehen was es ist. Ein Stein mit Salzkristallen Er suchte sich ein Opfer und verkaufte das Pulver aus den Steinen als Unsichtbarkeitspulver. Das Holzauge hat er mit einem gefälschten Dokument als das Auge eines Königs ausgegeben und an einen Sammler "verpfändet". Später änderte er sein Gesicht zu einem ihm bekannten Steuereintreiber und aß vorzüglich mit falschen Steuerspartipps umsonst. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Versteck sah er noch eine Wohl gekleidete Dame mit einem schönen Silbernen Medaillon. Er folgte ihr und durchschnitt ihren Geldbeutel um ihn ihr wiederzugeben. Sie kamen daraufhin ins Gespräch und er lud sie noch zu einem Glas Wein ein, dass er von ihrem Geld bezahlte. In einem unachtsamen Moment nahm er ihr das Medaillon ab und nahm die Form eines unglaublich entstellten und hässlichen Halbork an. Das verjagte sie und er genoss den restlichen Wein bevor er zu seiner neuen Bande zurück kehrte. Geschichten eines Narren, über eine Person die Mehrere sind: "Habt ihr lust auf ein Liebeslied? Nein? Gut! denn ich habe ein Rätsel für euch! Wer ist es, der schleicht aber nicht stiehlt? Wer wacht auf und schläft im selben Moment? Wer kommuniziert mit Strich und Punkt? Ihr fragt euch wer dies sei? Nun die Antwort ist gar leicht! Seine Name sei Duver Poltch Bral! Wer das ist? Ha Ha ha habt ihr etwa noch nie von ihm gehört? Das kann gut sein denn er ist nie die gleiche Person an zwei Tagen! Changelinge sind etwas besonderen nicht wahr? Auch wenn man ihnen alles zweimal erklären muss!" O-Ren Aus dem Tagebuch von Sir Poltch über O-Ren: „Es ist schon eine Sache ohne Erinnerungen vom Vortag in einem Keller aufzuwachen, aber eine ganz andere in einem Keller ohne Erinnerungen aufzuwachen, mit einem Dragonborn und zwei Tieflingen. Ich wusste noch, dass sie eine vertrauensvolle Truppe waren, aber das Warum war mir Schleierhaft. Nachdem ich ihnen erzählte das ich leider nicht mehr weiß was am Vortag geschehen ist oder wer sie wären. Hatte mich der weibliche Tiefling mit einem solch mörderischen Blick gemustert, dass sich mir alle Haare aufgestellt haben. Als das noch nicht genug war, kam als nächstes ihre Todesdrohung sie nicht zu hintergehen. Ich denke die Dame hat einige Probleme mit Verrätern gehabt und diese eigenhändig gelöst…“ „…O-Ren lebt wohl für Blut und Alkohol. Sie macht bestimmt einen teuflisch guten Bloody Mary. Naja genug der Witze. Als sich Rhogar mit mehreren Wachen der Sternsucher schlug, hielt sie es für angebrachter Alkohol zu stehlen und sich noch einen anzutrinken. So wie ich das kenne betrinken sich die Soldaten vor oder nach der Schlacht, aber nicht währenddessen…“ „…sie hat etwas mit dem Adel am Hut. Ihre Art wie sie redet und sich bewegt passt irgendwie zu einer Adligen. Ich denke bevor wir sie getroffen haben, war sie ein Assassine oder sie übt Rache und hat eine Liste abzuarbeiten. Einige hochklingende Namen sind schon gefallen in mehrfacher Hinsicht…“ „…Ihr Versteck im Süden der Stadt passt vom Geruch zu unserer Ms. Bloody Mary. Ich fand sogar des Morgens eine Frische Sternensucherleiche unter ihrem Nachtlager (Heuballen) und leere Wodkaflaschen…“ Geschichten eines Narren, über die Braut des Whiskeyteufels: "Kommt näher wenn ihr euch traut, denn nun erhört meine Worte über des Whiskeyteufels Braut! Früh am Morgen gesonnt und freudig, sie doch den Trunk hoch nahm gar räudig! Tropfen um Tropfen die Flasche sich leerte, doch der Keller ihre Leichen ehrte. Währen Narren und andre schlummerten, ein NEIN zwei Priester in Ecken nur kauerten. Denn des Whiskeyteufels Braut die Zauber, jeden dritten sie traf, ganz sauber! Doch wenn ihr ihr zeigt, ihr nur gutes für sie wollt dann sie euren Rücken deckt, mit Whiskey und Stab, egal ob ihr es wollt!" ---Akt 2-- "Meine Treuen Gäste! Ihr alle kennt doch sicher meine Geschichte über die Braut des Whiskeyteufel! Nein? Doch doch lügt mich nicht an ich kenne euch wildes Pak doch! Gut nun hört mir ein weiteres mal zu! Denn Herzen schlagen überall in der Welt. Egal ob Mensch, Elf, Drachen,Minotauren gar Zwergen-Herzen schlagen nicht nur höher durch Alkohol! Nein auch die Braut zeigte einst ein Schlagen in ihrer Brust. Trauer und Verbundenheit mögen nicht alle Tage ihre Gedanken füllen, aber einst Trauerte und fühlte auch sie. Nein nicht wegen verschütteten Whiskey. Der Tot eines Kameraden, gar eines Freundes vielleicht? Ob Tränen flossen oder gar schluchzende Verzweiflung im Angesicht der Leiche, weiß nur die Braut selber. Zugeben wollte sie es zu mindestens nicht. Drum bitte ich euch allen hier heute Abend, denkt daran, ein jeder hat Gefühle, ein Jeder Hat ein schlagendes Herz. Außer wenn man ein Schwert in der Brust zu stecken hat, aber davon kann nicht jeder aus Erfahrung sprechen ;D" Rhogar Geschichten eines Narren, das Drachenherz: "Der Drache? Ihr wollt etwas über den tollen Jäger wissen? Der tagelang im Wald auf den Boden kriecht und Spuren abschmeckt? Auf das er eine Mahlzeit findet? Ist ja schon in Ordnung ihr wollt halt alles hören oder? Ihr denkt vielleicht solch ein Drachen-geborener möge vielleicht schwer zu handhaben sein. Aber da sag ich nur eins! Leine stramm ziehen und aufs beste hoffen! Okay okay okay, nein so seicht ist er auch wieder nicht. Nein man könnte ihn gar wechselwarm nennen! In einen Moment noch ruhig und gelassen, im anderen Schwingt er seine Schwerter mit mehr Macht als wenn eine Drachen-mutter ihr Kind mit dem Zollstock züchtigt! Nein nein seine Mutter hab ich nie getroffen. Heißt wohl ich muss mit dem Bogen noch etwas üben! Gut aber ihr sollt ja kein schlechtes Bild von meinen getreuen Kameraden haben. Glaubt mir oder glaubt mir, das sind eure zwei Möglichkeiten heute Abend, aber glaubt mir mehr wenn ich euch sage, dass dieser Drache noch ein verwirrtes großes Herz hat. Seid geraumer Zeit sogar, schlägt es noch stärker und in einem Rhythmus mit der er die Aufmerksamkeit eines ganz besonderen gewinnen möchte!" Skax über Rhogar Wenn Rhogar nicht Blau und nur halb so mächtig wäre, oder doppelt so stark wie Reito, dann wäre er wohl einer der reichsten Händler in Tiro. Das Denken zumindest Bral und Duver über ihn. Aber er ist den Hilferufen mit Schwertern und Bogen gefolgt. Hätte Balkar der schwarze Bär damals im Wald nicht den Braunbär gegessen, hätte Rhogar wohl seine Liebe für diese entwickelt, stattdessen... Stattdessen sucht er nun morgens in dunklen Büschen nach großen Schlangen Bloomy Groom Eine Bekannte von Reitô. Ich weiß nicht wer von beiden der schlechte Einfluss für den anderen ist, aber beide tun ihr Schlimmstes diese Position zu bekleiden. Für eine so junge Elfin (69 in Menschenalter wäre sie 13) geizt sie nicht mit ihren Reizen, um den Leuten in Ihrer Umgebung die Taschen auszuräumen und sie zu verarschen. Ich bin der letzte der etwas gegen eine Gute Diebin einzuwenden hat. Sie ist aber keine. Sie klaut von der eigenen Bande und zerstört auch unser Handwerkszeug, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hat. Um genau zu sein. Sie hat, auch wenn Reito nicht immer den Ton trifft, seine Instrumente, Waffen und Rüstung zerstört und ihn auch noch ausgeraubt. Obwohl sie ihn wiederbeleben wollte. Ich habe bereits mit ihr geredet, sie war nicht einsichtig. Sie hat mich lieber nochmal getäuscht. Sie hat viel Talent wenn sie selbst mich täuschen kann. Aber. Ich habe ihr gesagt, klaut sie nochmal von unserer Bande oder schadet uns nochmal mit Absicht, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie behandelt wird wie auch schon früher Bandenverräter behandelt wurden. Geschichte eines Narren, die verführerische Diebin: "Ob ich sie nun kenne, oder ob ich mit ihr befreundet bin hängt ganz von der Situation ab! ja ich kenne sie, aber ob sie mich als Freund behandelt ist was anderes! Ja deinen Ring hat sie wahrscheinlich schon vor einer Stunde eingesteckt, aber das ist nicht wichtig! Man rettet sie von Kidnappenden Kultisten Idioten, die sie gefesselt und geknebelt haben, wobei sie das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal so schlimm fand, und was ist der Dank dafür wenn man halt mal umkippt....und...stirbt? Nackt und ohne alles wacht man auf! Mit deinen Lieblings Instrumenten kaputt lächelt sie dich an und erwartet ein Dankeschön! Natürlich ja super ich lebe wieder aber VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Meine INSTRUMENTE!!!! T^T Gold? Wurde halt gebraucht um mich wiederzu beleben okay. Rüstung und Waffen..eh ja vielleicht wurden sie gebraucht und ich war ja tot. hmm. Gegenstände? Okay vielleicht konnten sie was machen damit. ABER MEINE INSTRUMENTE?! Was im Namen der Göttlichen Musik mag nur in ihr vorgehen dass sie meine Musik hasst?!?!!? Ich verstehe sie nicht! Verstehst du mich?" Ich drehte mich zu meinen Trink-gast um, dieser viel nur noch tot vom Stuhl mit seinem Beutel ausgeraubt und einen Dolch im Rücken während sich im Hintergrund die Leute prügelten... Balkar? Balkan?....MINOTAUR Geschichten eines Narren, das Herz eines Minotaur: "Ihr alle habt doch bestimmt in der Schule gut zugehört oder? Jaa? Neein? Was erwarte ich eigentlich von euch? Gut dann hört mir zu, denn ich erkläre euch Heute die Anatomie und das verhalten eines Minotauren! Zugleich mögen viele von euch an einen brutalen, viel zu großen, Äxte schwingenden Stier denken. Diesen Gedanken könnt ihr euch merken, der passt gut! Aber aber, liebe Leute so brutal er auch scheinen mag, sein Herz doch größer als jene von euch! Doch umso kleiner sein Hirn sei, denn es kann ja nicht alles an ihm groß sein! Kleiner Lendenschurz zählt natürlich auch dazu! ;D Vom Türen nieder rennen, Bären aufspießen Häuten und essen, bis hin zu einen ganzen Kult zu einem Duell herausfordern kann man echt alles erleben mit dem Jung-spund! Manch einer mag es mir nicht glauben, und diese mögen ein noch größeres Herz als der Minotaur haben, ;D aber auch ein Riese hat Gefühle. Und die Gefühle dieses Stieres sind seid einiger Zeit in Wallungen geraten. Berührt haben sich zwei dessen Schicksale den gleichen Pfad folgen! Nur die Götter wissen wie diese Romanze sich fort setzen wird."